


My Ghost Roommate

by Mistress_Citrus



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cussing, Ghost!Spock, Humor, M/M, Scary and Bloody in later chapters, ghost - Freeform, oblivious!Kirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Citrus/pseuds/Mistress_Citrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midway through my examination of the novel I heard a crash directly behind me. I looked across my shoulder to find a male student with blonde hair and blue eyes, compared to many other males I have seen throughout the years this one in particular is most aesthetically pleasing. What I didn't notice was he was looking straight at me with wide shocked eyes. Intrigued, I stood up from where I was crouched and raised an eyebrow. Surely this human male couldn't see me?</p><p>"What the fuck are you doing in my room?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Ghost Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any writing mistakes will edit more when I have time, I hope you like it. :)

I have learned since becoming a ghostly apparition that humans and other federation races alike are illogical. Wandering around the Star Fleet grounds where I used to teach before my death has been most enlightening. Aliens especially humans act most out of character when you are not physically there. Backstabbing from what I have gathered from other cadets is common among peers, yet it is very unusual and illogical method of conversation. Finding I had enough of illogical conversations, I decided to retire to my dorm room. When I arrived to my room that I now "haunt", I found my room full of boxes skewed around the room. Some already unpacked with various items placed random places in the room. What caught my eye was a paper back novel of Peter Pan, I was upmost fascinated; paper back books are most rare basically non-existent. I don't usually insert myself in other's personal belongings but since no one can technically see me looking it's only logical to quench my curiosity. 

Midway through my examination of the novel I heard a crash directly behind me. I looked across my shoulder to find a male student with blonde hair and blue eyes, compared to many other males I have seen throughout the years this one in particular is most aesthetically pleasing. What I didn't notice was he was looking straight at me with wide shocked eyes. Intrigued, I stood up from where I was crouched and raised an eyebrow. Surely this human male couldn't see me?

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?" He strode across the room standing only 10.5 inches from me before crossing his arms over his crest and giving me a stern look. "Aren't Vulcans suppose to be logical? How is coming into my room without knocking considered logical?" I was most shocked. This human male could see me, how fascinating.

"Considering no one was in the room upon my arrival and the door was open, knocking on the door seemed illogical" He gave me a perplexed look before going back to pick up the items he dropped in the doorway only a few moments before. "Ha, you're funny guy, so what are you doing in my room anyway?. The human method of sarcasm is beyond me so I chose to ignore it. 

"I believe I am what fellow cadets call your new roommate." He set the box on top of his bed and started unpacking. "Well I guess if we are going to be roommates for awhile, I guess we should know the basics about each other, I'm Jim and you are?" he asked, looking me in the eye for a moment before returning to the task of unpacking. 

"You may call me Spock since my first name is unpronounceable for the human tongue." Jim began to laugh, as I didn't see the humor in what I just said I raised an eyebrow before I walked to the other bed in the room and sat upon it thinking as he was still trying to regain his breathe. "Do you need assistance unpacking since the rate you are working you will not be done till late." He looked at me after he finally stopped laughing and shaked his head. "No but thanks for the offer" he replied, going back to unpacking articles of clothing, saying nothing else. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
